Christmas Romanticism
by JuleWhatev
Summary: Esme is unhappy because she's alone at home while everyone else enjoys the romantic christmas spirit... but a surprise is coming her way... read and find out!


_**Well hello, I'll just make a few of all, I changed my name to JuleWhatev, partly because it is easier to link my twitter to my stories now, or so I hope... ;) I'm still the same and just did it to prevent confusion.  
**_

_**This is a little romantic story, that got me out of my writer's block. I hope you like it. I am very sorry for anyone who is waiting for updates on special world and / or patched up. I'm doing my best here, but writing is not easy lately. Had a massive writer's block which I hope is over now, at least for patched up... special world is a different story, but I'm working on it... **_

_**I still hope you enjoy this and stick with me. For anymore information just follow me on twitter... JuleWhatev  
**_

_Christmas romanticism_

Esme was idly sitting in her study, staring at the blank canvas in front of her while Christmas songs played on the radio. She sighed heavily and put her brushes away. Christmas Eve was just a few days away now.

Outside the forest was glistening with freshly fallen snow. It was still snowing. Everything looked like right out of a fairy tale. But Esme couldn't really enjoy the magnificent view or the Christmas spirits. All of the kids had gone to Port Angeles for some last Christmas shopping, taking Bella with them. Emmett had joked with Bella out of town the hospital's most frequent patient wouldn't be in today and Carlisle could enjoy his day off. Sadly, Emmett had been wrong. Just an hour after their departure Carlisle had been called into the hospital for a surgery on a complicated leg fracture. Winter was always the busiest time at the hospital, especially when it was snowing outside and the streets were covered in ice and snow. Carlisle had hardly been home these last days. Esme sighed, feeling very lonely right now. All these romantic Christmas songs weren't helping her. With a sigh she shut off the radio and went into Carlisle's and her bedroom. She grabbed a book from one of the shelves and began to tried in an attempt to distract herself. Normally Esme was not bothered by the hours Carlisle often spend at the hospital. He loved his job and it was only one more thing she adored about him – his dedication and love for his patients. But today she missed him terribly. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if the kids were still home, but Esme was all alone in the huge house, romantic Christmas songs stuck in her head.

Carlisle was just standing by the reception desk, filling out a patients file when he looked outside at the falling snow. He sighed lowly and allowed his thoughts to drift away for a moment. He thought about Esme being home now and wished he could be with her. There had been no time for them in these last days. They had hardly seen each other at home. The hospital was always calling, interrupting their time together. Carlisle had hoped that maybe today he would be able to spend some time with Esme, but no. Again he got called in for work.

"Dr Cullen?" a nurse called. Carlisle looked up, a little startled. He had obviously zoned out for a moment. "Are you alright?" the nurse on charge asked. He cleared his throat. "Yes, would it maybe be possible for me to take the rest of today off?" he asked suddenly. The nurse thought about it a moment, then smiled. "Yes, I think that is fine. You have been working more than enough overtime these last days." Carlisle smiled. "Thank you. I'm signing out then, if that's alright." The nurse nodded. "That's fine. Enjoy your evening, Dr Cullen." "Thank you Charlotte."

Carlisle quickly went into his office to put his lab coat away and grab his things before leaving the hospital. It was already late afternoon. The surgery had taken quite a while. Now the skies were already darkening. He almost jogged to his car, jumping in and driving off towards home.

Esme was lying on the small couch, playing with one of Carlisle's scarves. Suddenly she heard a car coming up the drive way and moments later Carlisle entered their bedroom. Esme looked up, a smile spreading across her face. "You're home!" she said happily. Carlisle smiled and came over to Esme, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips. "I am. Now, come on, we have to go. " he said, pulling Esme to her feet. Esme was confused. "Carlisle, what happened? Where are we going?" she asked. Carlisle grinned. "You and I have a very important appointment, my darling." He replied cryptically, taking her coat out of the closet and helping her putting it on, then he did the same with her scarf and gloves. "Okay, you're ready to go?" he asked then, giving Esme another peck on the lips. "Yes, but what happened Carlisle? Why are you home already?" Esme asked but Carlisle ignored her, silencing her by putting a finger on her lips. "Shh darling. We're going to be late." He told her before leading her down to the car. Esme was still confused but got in, shooting quizzical glances at Carlisle as he drove out of town. She soon realized they were heading towards Port Angeles. "Carlisle, could you please explain? Is something with the kids?" Carlisle reached over to hold her hand, smiling softly. "The kids are fine, darling. Please stop worrying. This is just about you and me." He said, raising her hand to his lips to kiss it. Esme relaxed slightly, but Carlisle's cryptic words made her curious. He was up to something. She knew it.

Carlisle smiled softly to himself as they arrived in Port Angeles. He parked the car and turned to Esme who was eyeing him curiously, a happy glint in her eyes. Carlisle left the car and went around opening the door for Esme. "So, will you tell me where we're going now?" Esme asked, leaning up to kiss Carlisle. He smiled. "Just follow me, love." He said softly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked for a few minutes before they entered a park. Carlisle led Esme along the paths and when they turned the corner, Esme saw something twinkling through the trees. She also heard people laughing and soft Christmas music playing. As soon as she recognized the place, she turned in Carlisle's arms, stopping him. "Ice skating? Really Carlisle?" she asked, a huge smile on her face. Esme loved ice skating. He grinned. "Yes, I thought we needed a little time for us." Esme smiled. "Right." She sighed, kissing his lips. "Thank you." Carlisle grinned. "Maybe we should go ice skating first?" he asked with a soft chuckle. Esme laughed and tucked her arm in Carlisle's elbow again.

A we feet from the lake they both stopped again, admiring the view. The lake was lit by thousands of little twinkling lights hung up in the surrounding trees, casting a golden glow over the ice. Mistletoes were hung up on some places and a small Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the lake. It looked magnificent and so very romantic.

They went to the frozen lake, rented skates and then headed out onto the ice. Esme was gracefully skating away, a smile on her face. Carlisle, who was still tying up his skates shook his head and quickly followed her, chasing her across the lake. Both of them were laughing happily. Esme turned around, seeing Carlisle coming closer. She laughed and sped up again.

Carlisle grinned as he finally caught up with Esme, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, skidding them both to a halt in the far corner of the lake. Esme laughed, turning around in Carlisle's arms so she was facing him. "Mrs Cullen, did you see what we are staying under?" Carlisle asked softly, smiling. Esme grinned and glanced up, seeing mistletoe directly over their heads. "Hmm… I think that might require a kiss, doesn't it?" she asked him, giving Carlisle a playful grin before leaning up to kiss him.

They stayed locked in their embrace for quite some time until Carlisle finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Esme's. "Let's skate for a little more and then go home, or maybe rent a hotel room for the night… have a nice bubble bath somewhere… " he suggested. Esme smiled. "And you call me a hopeless romantic…" she mumbled, kissing him again.

The rounded the lake a few times until the ice began to clear of people, then gave their skates back and left the park. It was still early and instead of going home, Carlisle and Esme strolled along some streets, admiring the sparkling lights and decorations everywhere. "I love you." Esme whispered, leaning against Carlisle's side, smiling. He smiled back. "I love you, too. You are everything to me, darling. I'm sorry I had so little time for you in the last days." He replied. Esme shook her head. "I know how important your work is, and I understand, I just missed you…" she said. Carlisle stopped, taking Esme in his arms, holding her very close. "I missed you, too, love." He whispered, sharing a few sweet kisses with Esme before asking: "Home now? Or a hotel? And a bubble bath?" Esme smiled. "Home… a hotel is so, well, home is much more comfortable and intimate…" she replied. Carlisle nodded. "Let's go home then." He replied and kissed Esme one last time before leading her back to the car.

_**Liked it? Tell me what you think please! Reviews make my day! **_


End file.
